Don't Leave Me
by Kaybea13
Summary: When Ulrich sees Yumi kissing William, how does he react?  Will Odd get there in time to save him?  Will Ulrich ever find out how Odd truely feels about him?  OxU Shounen Ai meaning boyxboy relationship.  No flames please! Warning: Attempted Suicide
1. I Love You

**A/N: I am still working on 'Love Me, Leave Me', but I finally got to a good point in this story to where I can post it. This is once again another Oddrich fic which means that there is a boyxboy relationship. If you don't like it, don't read. Please no flames. I'm on spring break this whole week so I hope to post more chapters for both this and LMLM. Please tell me what you think, but no flames! Also I'm thinking about writing an Odd/Aelita fic just to change things up. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko sadly.**

* * *

><p>The room was filled with beeping equipment, each set up for a different purpose. A bed and a couple chairs made up the only furnishings. Lying on the bed, hooked up to all of the monitors was a boy. His hair was brunette in color and slightly messy. His eyes were closed, his skin pale, except for the bruises that littered his face and arms. A rather large gash, which required multiple stitches, ran across his forehead above his left eye. Other smaller marks covered his arms, some fresh cuts, others healed scars. His left leg was propped up and in a green cast.<p>

Next to the bed was a slightly smaller boy asleep in a chair. His hair was spiked upward with a diamond patch of purple in the center. He himself was covered in a couple bruises, but none as severe as the ones the boy in the bed had endured. His head was resting on the bed, his fingers intertwined with the boy in the bed's. Two girls, one with pink hair, the other with black, entered the room talking in hushed voices. Another blond boy followed closely behind the two girls. When they saw that the boys already in the room were asleep, they stopped talking and looked at the two.

Aelita, the girl with the pink hair, gasped when she saw the boy in the bed lying on the verge of death. Tears sprang into her eyes and she buried her face into the shoulder of the boy behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, tears forming in his eyes as well. Tears that he was not yet ready to let fall.

Yumi, the other girl, felt numb. Not only was her boyfriend, Ulrich, in a hospital bed dying, he was holding hands with someone else. That someone else being a guy. Her heart was breaking while her mind tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Maybe Odd was holding Ulrich's hand in an attempt to show him that he was not alone. Yeah, that was it. Nothing more than just a friendly gesture.

The blond boy, Odd, stirred and opened his eyes to find three of his best friends staring at him. He looked at Ulrich, who was still asleep and smiled slightly. Before turning to face his friends, he squeezed Ulrich's hand and released it.

"Hey guys." Odd whispered as he made his way across the room to his friends.

"How is he? Has he woken up at all?" Yumi asked grabbing and latching onto Odd's arm, which was very unlike her.

"He seems okay, but the doctors aren't so sure that he'll make it. He's woken up once and we talked or awhile, but he fell back asleep." Odd shuffled his feet. He hoped that they wouldn't ask what they talked about, because Odd was not ready to tell them. Tears started to firm in Odd's eyes, but he turned from his friends to wipe them away.

"Can I see him?" Odd nodded and started to lead her to Ulrich's bed. "By myself?" Yumi added as nicely as possible. Odd hesitated, he didn't want to leave Ulrich's side. What if he died and Odd wasn't there to say goodbye? But with one look into Yumi's eyes, Odd agreed. She was hurting just as much as he was.

"Come on Odd." Aelita, who was already holding Jeremy's hand, reached for his. Odd grabbed it, but did not intertwine their fingers. He was led to the waiting room where he had been a couple hours prior. While Jeremy and Aelita sat on a couch, Odd went to the chair in the corner and curled up into a ball. He let his head rest on his knees, which he brought up to his chest and cried silent tears.

Yumi took Odd's place in the chair next to Ulrich's bed and grabbed his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Odd." Ulrich mumbled, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"No Ulrich, it's me, Yumi." Ulrich opened his eyes and looked at the girl that had taken his best friend's place.

"Oh, uh, hi Yumi. Where's Odd?" Ulrich looked around the small room for the blond boy.

"He's in the waiting room with Aelita and Jeremy. Ulrich what happened to you?"

"Yumi I… I need to talk to you." He said, avoiding the question. "I-we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." Ulrich withdrew his hand from hers.

"Wha-what are you saying Ulrich?"

"Yumi, I don't love you anymore and I'm pretty sure you don't love me back. You've hurt me one too many times. When I saw you and William together this past week, it was the last straw. You wanted to know what happened to me right? Well let's just say that I am in here because of you." Ulrich flashed back to the events that had occurred earlier that day.

_Yumi and William had been hanging out more and more that week and rumors were spreading that they were now dating. Of course the gang knew that Yumi was dating Ulrich, but the rest of Kadic Academy did not. The last straw had occurred that morning however, when Ulrich had seen Yumi and William kissing. It wasn't like she was trying to push him away either. In fact she looked like she was enjoying herself._

_Odd, who was with him at the time, tried to get him to look away, but was unsuccessful. Ulrich bolted for the trees and Odd soon followed-of course he had to first give William and Yumi a piece of his mind. By the time Ulrich got to the sewer cover in the woods, he was out of breath, tears forming in his eyes. He took one of the skateboards and traveled down the familiar path to the factory. When he removed the cover to the manhole outside the factory, the change in weather surprised him. It was now dark and gloomy, a big contrast to the sunny and cheery weather it had been before. It was as if it was changing to fit his mood. He went inside the factory, trying to find somewhere to jump._

"_Ulrich!" He heard his roommate call out. "I'm so glad I found you before you did something stupid." Odd was running in the entrance. It was now or never, Ulrich thought._

"_I'm so sorry." He whispered so loud that it was almost his normal voice. "But I have to do this." With one last look at his friend, he ran and jumped off the third story. The last thing he remembered, minus the sensation of falling, was his friend's face._

"Yumi, I tried committing suicide because of you. If it weren't for Odd, I'd be dead already. Now please just go. But could you send Odd back in?"

She nodded, too shocked to speak. Numbly she walked to the waiting room. "Odd he wants you." Odd got up and practically ran to Ulrich's room.

"Yumi what's wrong? Is Ulrich alright?" Aelita inquired.

"Yeah he's fine. I'd rather not talk about it." Jeremy and Aelita exchanged glances, but did not ask her anything more.

"You called?" Odd said as he entered the room.

"I told Yumi. She didn't take it too well."

"Well how would you take it if you were a girl and your boyfriend left you for another guy?" Odd laughed and Ulrich couldn't help but smile at the blond.

"I didn't tell her that part. I didn't think she needed to know."

Odd nodded. "Yeah, I don't think any of them need to know. Just you and me." He lightly kissed the bed-ridden boy on the forehead and thought back to the day's earlier events.

_Yumi and William had been kissing and that had really upset Ulrich and when Ulrich was upset, Odd was upset. Ulrich ran off and Odd went to give the kissing couple a piece of his mind. After he had the two thoroughly embarrassed, he ran to the entrance to the passageway to the factory. When he got into the sewer, he noticed that one of the skateboards was missing. That's when Odd started to panic._

"_Ulrich!" His voice echoed eerily through the sewer. When he finally got to the entrance to the factory, he saw Ulrich staring at the drop. "Ulrich." He called. "I'm so glad I found you before you did something stupid." Odd ran through the doors to the factory after his friend. _

"_I'm so sorry." He heard Ulrich say. "But I have to do this." The brunette looked at him then ran. Before he reached the edge, he jumped, plunging to his death._

"_Ulrich!" Odd cried. He ran to the ropes hanging a few feet away and slid down one. Ulrich was lying on the floor in an unnatural position, his leg bent backwards, a piece of rusty metal at his side. A pool of blood was rapidly forming under his body. "Come on Ulrich!" Odd took his purple shirt off, leaving him in just a pink short sleeved shirt. He pressed it to the wound that Ulrich had experienced with one hand. With the other hand he pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance._

_Not five minutes later, they had arrived and were loading Ulrich in the back. They allowed Odd to ride with them, because he had no alternate way of getting there. Once at the hospital, they rushed Ulrich into surgery and ushered a sobbing Odd into the waiting room. Through his tears he managed to call Jeremy who told Aelita and Yumi. They promised to find a way to get there. Odd thanked them and hung up._

"_Are you a friend of Ulrich Stern?" A doctor came out and asked Odd, who nodded in response. "Could you please come with me?" Odd got up and followed the doctor, a man in his late thirties with dark brown hair. He was led down a long hallway that reeked of bleach, and into a room on the left. "Your friend is still asleep, but you may go see him. His condition is critical, but might soon stabilize. If he does not wake up, do not be surprised." Odd looked into the room and saw his best friend, his roommate, the guy that he loved, near death._

"_Ulrich." He whispered, making his way to his friend's bed. He sat in the chair next to him and cried. "It's my fault. If I had yelled at Yumi, I could have stopped you. I could've told you how I feel about you." The blond laid his head on the bed. "I'm sorry."_

"_D-don't be." Odd sat straight up, looking toward his friend. Ulrich's eyes were now open, looking around in an attempt to make sense of his surroundings. _

"_Ulrich you're awake! But the doctor said that you might not wake up!" Odd said excitedly. "Why did you do something that stupid?"_

"_I guess that was pretty stupid, uh? It didn't kill me like I hoped."_

_Odd threw his arms around the slightly larger boy. "Don't ever say or do that again! I've been crying for hours. Don't you see Ulrich? You've not only hurt yourself, but others as well." Odd's heart pounded in his chest. This was it. This was the perfect moment to tell him. He might not ever get the chance again._

"_Ulrich I have something I need to tell you." He released the larger boy from his embrace and looked into his deep brown eyes. _

"_I feel the same way Odd." He reached for the blond boy's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you."_

_Odd was shocked. "I love you too. But how'd you know?" _

"_I heard you talking a few minutes ago about wishing that you could tell me your feelings about me. How long have you felt that way?"_

"_Awhile, probably since seeing you on Lyoko so within the first week of meeting you. That samurai outfit really does you justice." Ulrich blushed._

"_Thanks."_

"_So how about you?"_

"_Just recently actually, but nevertheless, the feeling is still real." Ulrich closed his eyes. "I'm really tired and like you said earlier, I'm not even supposed to be awake, so I think I'm going to rest awhile before the others come. They are coming right?"_

_Odd nodded. "Yeah. Pleasant dreams." As Ulrich slept, Odd's eyelids grew heavy and sleep soon took him as well. _

"So when do I get out of here?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure, but the doctors weren't too sure that you were going to make it. They thought that you would have too many complications from your surgery. Right now they are surprised that you are awake. Like I said before, you shouldn't be." He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But I'm glad you are." Odd's lips brushed down Ulrich's cheek sending a chill down both of their spines, capturing Ulrich's lips in a closed mouth kiss.

"Uh…I guess I'll just come back another time." The two boys pulled apart to see a blushing Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"There's no need. You can come in." Odd said, pretending that nothing had just happened between Ulrich and him. Ulrich, however, was embarrassed and the color of his cheeks said so. Reluctantly, Jeremy walked into the room and pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed.

"I guess we are going to have to explain aren't we?" Ulrich asked to which Jeremy nodded. "Well you see-"

Odd cut him off. "Ulrich's on a lot of pain medication and because of that, he was asking some really random and weird questions that I was trying to answer. One of them was, 'I wonder what it's like to kiss another guy?' With me being the good friend that I am, I decided to answer his question." Jeremy nodded, seeming to understand what Odd was saying.

"So Ulrich, what does it feel like?" Jeremy asked, quite curious.

"Really weird. Kissing a guy is nothing like kissing a girl." Jeremy accepted his answer and looked at his watch.

"I came in here to tell you guys that Aelita, Yumi, and I have to leave. We have to be back before curfew. Odd you've been cleared to stay here overnight since you're his roommate. Bye guys." With a little wave, Jeremy left the room.

Odd looked at Ulrich, hurt in his eyes. He was upset to find out that Ulrich found kissing Yumi better than kissing him. Ulrich saw the hurt Odd was feeling and knew exactly what was wrong. "Kissing Odd is nothing like kissing Yumi. It's much better." Ulrich rephrased his previous statement, this time reflecting his true feelings.

Odd's face perked up and he smiled. "Really?" Ulrich nodded.

"But can we do it again, just to make sure?"

"But of course." They kissed again, this time longer, more sweet, and uninterrupted. When they pulled apart Ulrich fell back into his pillows and sighed.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. I have half of the next chapter written and it'll probably have one more after that. **


	2. Goodbyes

A week later, Ulrich was back at Kadic Academy and he was still sharing a dorm with Odd, much to his relief. He had to walk around campus on crutches, which made everything more difficult, but he found it much more enjoyable than sitting in his room all day. Things were weird between Yumi and him after the break up so not being able to go to Lyoko because of his broken leg was a relief. Instead, he would sit in the computer room with Jeremy.

Whenever Ulrich saw Odd's card flash on the screen he smiled and when he was devirtualized, he would wait impatiently for Odd to join them. Odd missed Ulrich's presence on Lyoko- after all he was the best fighter they had- and was happy when he was devirtualized so that he could be with the brunette. Today's mission went by pretty fast and Odd was out of Lyoko in no time. However, while he was there, Ulrich was experiencing sharp pains shooting through his broken leg.

The doors to the elevator opened and Odd came walking through. "Hey guys." Jeremy nodded to acknowledge his presence, but was too concerned with getting Aelita to deactivate the tower. Odd walked over to Ulrich.

"How are you feeling?" Odd asked as he sat down next to Ulrich. He put his hand on Ulrich's thigh.

"I'm okay, my leg is just throbbing. Can we go back to the room?" Ulrich pleaded.

"Let's wait to make sure Aelita actually gets the tower deactivated. XANA is still attacking you know, and I don't want us to get hurt. Besides, the ride there will probably just make it hurt worse." Ulrich nodded and bit his lip. Odd reached for his hand and Ulrich happily took it, squeezing it because of the pain. Odd noticed just how strong of a grip Ulrich had and winced. "Hey, I would really like to keep my hand if you don't mind." He said jokingly. Ulrich released his hand.

"Sorry." He muttered, averting his eyes from Odd.

Odd raised Ulrich's chin so that he was looking at him once again. "Don't be." He lightly kissed his cheek and returned his attention to Jeremy who was too busy yelling at Yumi and Aelita to notice the exchange that had just happened.

"Yumi get Aelita to the tower now! Things are getting tough here on earth!" Jeremy yelled as the factory shook. This time XANA was trying to get after the super computer.

"We are trying Jeremy! It would be a lot easier if we had someone else here helping us, but Odd has been devirtualized and Ulrich just had to go and get himself hurt when he tried to commit suicide. Too bad he failed." Everyone in the computer room froze. Ulrich and Odd had found it best to keep it a secret that Ulrich had tried to kill himself, telling their friends that he had merely fallen when he missed the ropes instead. When Ulrich had broken up with Yumi he had told her, but he never expected her to use it against him.

"O-Odd." Ulrich whispered, choking on his tears. "I want to go back. Now." How could Yumi be so heartless? He hadn't done anything except break up with her, but no she was happily dating William. Could it be the fact that he was dating Odd? Nah, she would hate Odd too if that was the case and anyway, no one knew that they were dating, that he was sure of.

"Yeah sure let's go." Odd said, completely forgetting that XANA was attacking. He helped his boyfriend up and gave him his crutches. Shocked by Yumi's comment, Jeremy was still staring at them. Just like Ulrich, he had never known Yumi to be this harsh. He watched Odd help Ulrich up and noticed the look Odd gave the brunette. It was a genuine look of concern, yes, but there was something deeper. Something he knew had to do with what had happened when he walked in on them in the hospital.

He had always suspected Odd to be gay, but never Ulrich, but the way they looked at each other confirmed it-they were in love. It was present in every move they made. Odd watched over Ulrich protectively always right beside him, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Yumi's been devirtualized! What do I do?" Jeremy spun around. Aelita's outburst reminding them that they still had work to do.

"Run for the tower! It's right in front of you!" With Jeremy's full attention back on Lyoko, Ulrich and Odd slipped out of the room. When they got inside the elevator Ulrich leaned against Odd completely, resting his head on his shoulder. The doors closed and they were on their way up to the main level of the factory.

Ulrich sunk to the floor. "What's wrong?" Odd asked, concerned. He got on his knees next to his boyfriend, running his hand through Ulrich's brown hair. He closed his eyes, the pain slowly fading. Whenever Odd ran his hand through Ulrich's hair, he was instantly calmed because it let him know that Odd was always by his side.

"Nothing because you're here." Ulrich smiled weakly.

Odd chuckled. "Well I know that, but I also know something's wrong. What is it?" Lovingly he put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"It's my leg. I think something might be wrong. The pain has never been this bad before." Ulrich winced, proving his point.

"Have you taken your pain medicine today?"

"Well…no, but-"

"No buts. That's probably the problem. Let's just go back to the room, give you your medicine, and lie down. You'll feel better in no time. Plus it's now safe to go. Aelita just deactivated the tower." The blond helped the brunette up and out of the elevator.

It took them longer than normal to get back to Kadic because of Ulrich's leg. It was dark and well after curfew by the time the pair got back to their dorms and they knew Jeremy and Aelita were going to have to be very sneaky in order to not get caught by Jim.

Odd helped Ulrich into his pajamas, turning away to give him some privacy. As soon as they were both into their night clothes, they sat on Ulrich's bed.

"Here's your medicine." Odd handed him the three pills and a half full bottle of water. Ulrich took it with no hesitation, hoping it would provide the relief that he so desperately needed. They leaned against the wall, Ulrich's head in Odd's shoulder, in silence.

"Odd, do you remember the day we met? And how stupid your hair looked?" Ulrich chuckled at the memories.

"Yeah. You absolutely hated me! But hey, look at us now." Odd draped his arm over Ulrich's shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad that's behind us now."

"Me to-ow!" Ulrich whimpered.

"Still?" Odd asked.

Ulrich nodded. "It's getting worse. Maybe I should go to the infirmary." He screamed in pain again reaching for his leg.

"You should, but are you in any fit shape to walk there? I could carry you, but I don't know if I can. I'm not nearly as strong as you." Odd looked at Ulrich and upon seeing his face contorted in pain, decided to call the infirmary. However he first had to call and get the number from Jeremy, because he didn't have it. On the third ring, Jeremy picked up.

"Odd what is it?" Jeremy said, his voice conveying the fact that he was annoyed.

"It's Ulrich. He's in so much pain because of his leg and I don't know what to do and-" Odd rambled on and on making less and less sense as he went on.

"Odd!" Jeremy exclaimed. "What do you need?"

"The number to the infirmary." Jeremy gave it to him quickly so that Odd could call. Each time he tried to call, he got the answering machine and a message saying that the infirmary would be reopen the next morning at 7:30.

"Is everything okay Odd?" Ulrich asked feebly.

"The infirmary isn't open." He ran his hand through Ulrich's hair trying to calm him.

"Oh." His voice was quiet. "Odd have you ever thought about how it feels to die? And I don't mean dying like when we are devirtualized. Like dying in the real world."

"No why?" Odd was starting to get worried. _Why was Ulrich talking like this?_

"Is it painless? Do you know that you are dying?" Ulrich asked, off in his own world.

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Odd…" Ulrich turned so that his dark brown eyes were staring into Odd's blue ones. "I think I may be dying. I'm getting really tired and I've heard that when you're about to die you can feel it." Tears started to fill Odd's eyes as his worst fears were coming true as he realized what Ulrich was saying.

"No." He whispered. "You are joking right? Trying to pull a prank on me like I do to you all the time? Well this isn't funny Ulrich."

"I know Odd." He put his hand on Odd's knee. "That's why I'm not joking. I really feel like I'm dying. It scares me Odd." Tears streamed down his face and onto Odd's shoulder. "Please don't leave me. I-I don't want to die. Not since we've just started dating and all. I don't want to lose you."

"You don't want to lose me? I don't want to lose you Ulrich! I don't know if I could live without you here." Odd's tears mixed with Ulrich's on his shirt sleeve.

"You might need to get used to it. I can feel my heart beat slowing down as well as my breathing. Maybe the doctors were right about me not surviving the surgery because of complications. They just got how long I had left wrong. Instead of being a couple of hours, I guess it was a couple days." He chuckled darkly, but stopped short when another bout of pain shot through his leg. "Please," Ulrich whispered into Odd's ear, "Just hold me. I need to know that I'm not alone."

Odd complied with Ulrich's request and pulled him into his lap. He held him close to his body with Ulrich's head on his chest. The normally strong boy felt so weak and helpless in the smaller boy's arms. Ulrich's eyes closed and he inhaled his boyfriend's scent. A slight smile crept onto his lips, but was soon replaced by a look of pain. He almost wanted to die if it meant he wouldn't feel any more pain, but then again, he wouldn't feel Odd's arms around him.

"Ulrich." Odd whispered. "Do you want me to call an ambulance? I can't stand seeing you in so much pain."

The brunette nodded. Odd grabbed his cell phone off of the bed next to him and dialed 112. He ran his fingers through Ulrich's hair throughout the whole call. Odd told them what was wrong, the name of the school and their room number. The operator on the line relayed his message to the hospital who in turn said an ambulance was on its way. Odd thanked the operator and hung up.

"They are on their way Ulrich. You'll be on your way to the hospital in ten minutes max." Odd stroked his roommate's cheek. "And when they get here, I'll be with you the whole time. I won't take no for an answer when I ask to go with you. They can't separate us." He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Ulrich's ear. "I promise."

The hair on the back of Ulrich's neck stood up when he felt Odd's warm sweet breath against his skin. It immediately put him at ease knowing that Odd still cared. He turned his head slightly so that his lips were now mere millimeters from Odd's. Sensing Ulrich's closeness, Odd closed the gap, pressing his lips to the dying boy's. Odd didn't make the kiss too passionate in fear of hurting the boy, plus he just liked keeping their kisses sweet. Ulrich on the other hand, wanted to take it further, but Odd pulled away before he could.

"I'm so sorry. I just don't want to hurt you." The blond stroked the brunette's cheek, moving stray hairs out of his eyes.

"No, don't be sorry. I understand completely." Ulrich winced. The pain was getting more intense. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that he didn't have much time left. He was pretty sure the ambulance would be too late.

He looked up at Odd, the tears returning to his eyes. He wasn't ready to leave him, not yet. He had to keep fighting long enough for the emergency techs to get there. He had to fight for Odd if it was the last thing he did.

Odd's tears had stopped, but upon seeing Ulrich crying again, he did too. He couldn't help himself, he hated seeing the brunette in so much pain.

"Odd please don't cry." It was now Ulrich's turn to be the one comforting. He reached up and ran his fingers through Odd's blond and purple locks.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't help it." Odd tried to stop, but it just made him cry harder.

"Shh, it's alright. It's all going to be alright." Ulrich whispered. He wiped a tear from Odd's cheek. "Just promise me one more thing."

"Anything." Odd sniffed.

"Please tell Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy that we are a couple. I don't want us to be the only ones that know. Plus, that way they'll know why you are so much more upset about my death than they are."

"I promise, but will you stop talking like you are going to die? The ambulance will be here any minute! You have to hold on until then." Odd squeezed his hand.

"I know, but I can't hold on much longer. I've been fighting as hard as I can for you, but I guess my hardest just isn't enough." He put his hand on Odd's cheek. "Just know that I love you. I'll still be with you. Maybe not here-" He motioned to the room- "But I'll be here." He pointed to Odd's heart.

Ulrich closed his tired eyes. He just didn't have the strength to keep them open any longer.

"Ulrich." Odd said worriedly.

"Hm?"

"I love you too." Outside the window, Odd noticed the flashing lights of the ambulance. "Ulrich hold on for a few more seconds. The ambulance is here, they're going to take you away and make you better. They'll find out what's wrong."

Ulrich snuggled closer to Odd, who in turn wrapped his arms tighter around him. Ulrich leaned up and whispered in Odd's ear. "I love you, don't forget." He then brushed his lips against Odd's and kissed him, this time neither held anything back. But halfway through the kiss, Ulrich stopped abruptly. Odd pulled away quickly, only to discover that Ulrich was no longer responding.

"Ulrich." Odd shook the brunette's shoulders. "Ulrich!" The paramedics burst into their room and surrounded the two boys. They laid Ulrich flat on the bed and pushed Odd out of the way. Tears streamed down his face while he tried to register what was going on. The blond only heard snippets of what they were saying, but of what he heard, it didn't sound too good.

"No pulse…"

"No signs of breathing…"

"Get the paddles in here now!" One paramedic, a brunette woman, yelled. Two more people ran into the room with a bag while the paramedics already in the room started removing Ulrich's shirt.

"Clear!" They shocked him with the paddles, but nothing.

Odd tried to push his way past the paramedics. "Let me see him!" He cried. But once again he was pushed back.

"Go away kid." One worker said to him, but Odd was persistent.

"No! I promised him! I promised him!" He sobbed, sinking to the ground. Principal Delmas pushed his way into the already crowded room.

"Della Robbia! What's going on in here? What's wrong with Mr. Stern?"

Odd stood up and faced to the grey haired man. "Sir, Ulrich was feeling horrible and the infirmary is closed so I called an ambulance." He motioned to his friend on the bed. "I promised him that I'd always be by his side, that I wouldn't leave him, but they keep pushing me away. You see Sir, Ulrich and I, well we… we love each other. I need to be with him."

He stared at Odd for a few moments before speaking. "Let the boy be with him." Principal Delmas put his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. Odd looked at him, bewildered. "Can't you see what he's going through? Just let him sit by his side and hold his hand or something. How would you like to be deprived of being with your best friend?"

The brunette paramedic nodded and allowed Odd to sit on the bed, still out of the way, but with Ulrich. Odd grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The paramedics hastily worked to revive the boy, but their efforts were in vain. That night at 11:53, Ulrich Stern, his best friend, roommate, fellow Lyoko warrior, and boyfriend; was declared dead.

**A/N: When I started writing this, I expected everything to work out, but this is what the characters told me to do. I'm planning on writing one more chapter which will have the funeral and Odd will get to find out what happened to Ulrich. Please review telling me what you think about the story and anything you would like to see in the next chapter.**


End file.
